


New Pie

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pie, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean discovers a hitherto undreamt of variety of pie.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	New Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Is it believable that there would exist a kind of pie that Dean Winchester has not heard of, even if it's found more often in the UK than in the US? Perhaps not; so I will beg you to forgive me, dear reader, for my creative license.

“SAAAAAAAAAM!”

Dean’s call from the library was so urgent that Sam dropped the mug he was about to wash into the sink and sprinted towards the sound before he was even conscious of what he was doing. Sam’s gun was in his hand and raised as he flew into the room.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” he asked frantically, scanning the scene for something evil. But Dean was just sitting in one of the armchairs, his phone in his hand. He looked up at Sam, a huge grin splitting his face.

“Dude, I found a new pie!”

“What?” Sam demanded, lowering his gun.

“New pie! I never heard of it before! How did I miss a pie, do you think?”

Sam’s chest heaved. His heart was still racing. He glared at his brother.

“Dean, what the hell? I thought you were dying!”

“I am,” Dean said solemnly. “And the only cure is banoffee pie.”

“What?!” Sam spluttered. “What the hell is – what did you call it?”

“Banoffee pie! It’s in this book I’m reading, from the _Space Team_ series. I got it on my phone, it’s a super cheap ebook.”

“What?” Sam was starting to feel like a broken record.

“Oh dude, it’s so funny. This guy named Cal gets abducted and flies around space with a hot alien chick and a cyborg and a wolf girl who wants to fuck him. Oh, and Splurt, this green blob thing that’s a shapeshifter. Once he shapeshifted to look like Tobey Maguire. Tobey Maguire’s in it too, kind of.”

Sam blinked at him. “I think one or both of us has taken too many blows to the head recently.”

“It’d make sense if you read it,” Dean said loftily. “Anyway, Cal loves banoffee pie. It sounds so fucking good. I’m gonna make a supermarket run.” He jumped to his feet and pounded up the stairs. Sam stared after him, thinking that if he killed his brother it wouldn’t exactly be _murder_ , considering how many times Dean had already died. And it probably wouldn’t stick, right? If precedent counted for anything. Sam thought it might be worth it.

***

Dean spent the afternoon in the kitchen, in such a good mood that he only bitched a little bit when Sam told him to clean up the fucking mug shards in the sink himself, because it was his fault that Sam had broken it. That evening, he proudly presented Sam with a slice of banoffee pie.

Sam looked dubiously at the confection, with its mounds of whipped cream.

“Toffee and banana?” he said, poking it with his fork.

“Yup,” Dean said. “Dig in!” He took his own advice, sliding his fork into a slice and shoveling a huge bite into his mouth. As he chewed, he gave a moan of pleasure and sat back in his chair. “Oh my god. I’m such a good cook.”

Sam rolled his eyes and took a much smaller bite of his piece, chewing thoughtfully. “It’s not bad,” he conceded. “Kinda sweet for me, though.”

“You’re crazy,” Dean declared, shoveling more pie into his face.

Sam grinned and shook his head. “I looked it up earlier, by the way. It’s mostly an English thing. That’s probably why you hadn’t heard of it.” He took another bite and washed it down with a sip of coffee. Dean really had done a good job. Sam thought the dessert was pretty decent, especially with the bitterness of the coffee to cut the somewhat overwhelming sweetness of the pie.

He ate most of his slice before he’d had enough. Dean pounced on it immediately, devouring Sam’s last few bites before cutting himself another piece. Sam watched in bemusement.

“In the book,” Dean said, with his mouth full, “they have a thing that can make any food and Cal makes a fuckton of banoffee pies. Wouldn’t that be awesome?! Any pie or burger or even whatever gross salad you want, with the push of a button.” He took a swallow of coffee. “I wish I was in space.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I thought you weren’t a big fan of your last abduction experience.”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered as he tucked back into his pie. “That was fairies, and also, shut up and start looking through the books for some magic that can make me banoffee pie whenever I want it.”

“I think you would literally explode from overeating if you could have pie at the push of a button,” Sam said.

Dean burped loudly. “It would be worth it,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend the Space Team series by Barry J. Hutchison. If you like Supernatural's kind of dark/absurd humor and use of/inversion of/commenting on tropes, there is a good chance you will also enjoy Space Team.


End file.
